


Departure

by yukiartsa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, and raditz is ughhhhhhhh, angst warning????, drabble that i wasn't sure how to end, i love these two, so i just left it as this, zarbon is my dbz crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: Neither thought it would be the last they’d see of each other, but even still, they savoured the experience as if they knew.





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to finish this drabble, so have it as is <3

Today was the day. He couldn’t put it off any longer, and he knew that his own curiosity was already killing him slowly, rather than the insistent prince who’d given him this task; locating Kakarot after what seemed like an eternity.

It was a far-fetched possibility, however. All Vegeta had to base his suspicions on was a surprising power level found on some lowly planet, that of which Raditz’ brother had been stationed upon. If Kakarot was to be found there, then something must have happened for him not to have eliminated the weaklings inhabiting the dirt ball, and moved on. This was, of course, assuming that it was indeed Kakarot, and not some other threat.

It was an ungodly hour when Raditz pulled himself out of bed to start his journey. He wouldn’t be stopped and questioned by anyone at this time, thus making it the ideal period to escape Frieza’s base and make his way towards the strange power source. The Saiyan didn’t have much on him, other than his armour, and owned very little possessions, but every step he took was heavy, knowing he was leaving something behind.

Zarbon hadn’t said his farewells, and Raditz didn’t want to hear them; he didn’t want to be held back by it, although it would put his mind at ease. If anything, he’d feel reassured that the teal-skinned alien would be waiting for him, even if Vegeta wouldn’t.

The Saiyan entered his pod without a second thought, instinctively typing in the coordinates that he’d learnt off by heart. Raditz went to close his pod—

“—Aren’t you forgetting something, Saiyan?”

A familiar voice stopped him from continuing, and his lover’s face became clear. Zarbon wore his silk robe, his hair loose, and a smile plastered on his face; this was the side only Raditz was allowed to see, and it made his heart flutter every time. 

His lover slipped inside of the pod quietly, shutting it behind him. The enclosed space lit up, Zarbon straddling the Saiyan with a now devilish smirk dancing across his lips. Teal fingertips crawled across Raditz’ body, a chilling sensation to his naturally warm body.

“You’re leaving already?” Zarbon murmured, caressing his lover’s cheek.

“Earth is at least three months away. The sooner I go, the sooner I can get back.” His partner was aware of where he was going, and had mild opposition to it, but hadn’t stopped him thus far.

Zarbon’s lips twisted into a slight frown. “And you weren’t going to say goodbye?”

Raditz looked away, feeling ashamed. “I wouldn’t want to leave if I did.”

“Then allow me.”

“Huh?” The Saiyan looked to his lover, who, despite sharing this enclosed space, was pressed uncomfortably close against him. 

Zarbon lay on his shoulder, kissing the Saiyan’s neck affectionately. He shifted slightly, his dressing gown slipping away. As expected, he was naked without it, but he didn’t seem to mind (Raditz let off a pleasant heat), and Zarbon’s lips pressed against the Saiyan’s jaw, before they paused on the edge of his mouth. 

“At least let me give you a proper farewell, kitten,” he murmured, already threading his fingers in Raditz’ hair. “I’ll be terribly lonely, kitten, so I want to have you one last time~”

Raditz purred in satisfaction, tracing circles against his partner’s hips. “I suppose I can’t argue with you there, Z. You’ll be so desperate once I come back, won’t you?”

“Mm, of course I will, kitten; I’ll be thinking of you every moment~”

“Heh, I can just imagine. You’d be lying on your bed, twitching in excitement for me…”

Zarbon’s back arched, and his chest ground against the Saiyan’s armour. “Yes, kitten… Mm, tell me more~”

Raditz smirked, hands travelling lower, to hold his lover’s ass cheeks apart, kneading them roughly. “I bet you’d be getting yourself off every day, so by the time I’m back, your ass will be stretched enough for me to fuck you without any preparation.”

“Mm, yes, my beautiful kitten…”

“I could impale you on my dick the entire time and you’d be screaming like a slut for me, you’d be trying to force me deeper, drooling everywhere, and you’d be fucking yourself on my length, addicted to riding my cock.”

“Yes, kitten, I’d want you so bad…”

“Fuck, Z, I can just imagine all the sounds you’d be making, how you’d be begging me to bury myself in your ass. I’d fuck you for so long, you’d forget your name, you’d just be desperate for more.”

“Mm, yes, Raditz…!—“ Zarbon shuddered against the Saiyan, hot liquid streams covering the Saiyan’s chest plate, as his lover came hard against him. Zarbon’s cheeks were flushed, his body slick with sweat, but the desire in his eyes had only increased ten-fold.

The raven licked his lips at the sight. Watching Zarbon come undone before him, it was a hypnotic sight, and something he wouldn’t forget in due time.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a personal head canon for raditz and zarbon having pet names for each other and i love it okay bye


End file.
